It's On
It's On is a song in Disney's Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam which is sung by the cast of Camp Rock. Lyrics Drums A little guitar, please One, two, three, four I hope you ready for the time of your life Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride Let's go We got you going, get in the vibe Everybody, put your hands to the sky Buckle up We're gonna take you, take you high Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Okay now, are you ready? One, two One, two, three, four Show stoppin' when I step in the place Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay Get on board Come on, let's ride the wave Let's go, let's go We just do what we do Watch me break and pop I'll blast it for you You wanna rock like us? Cause we're never second place (You ready?) Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Okay now, are you ready? Come on One, two One, two, three The-the-the-there is no competition That's why we're in the number one position Your crew can't hang with us Man, we're too dangerous Ain't got the style or the stamina Just doin' my thing Get hooked on my swing Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass Makin' all the girls sing Yeah, we make the bells ring (It's on, it's on) Drums Yeah A little guitar, please One, two, three, four Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock It's on, it's on, it's on Show me Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not (What you got) La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock It's on, it's on, it's on Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top (Over the top) Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop It's on, it's on, it's on One, two One, two, three, four It's on! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs